five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At The Diner 3: The Golden Guys
Five Nights At The Diner 3: The Golden Guys is the third game in the FNATD series. You must survive five nights an against Fredbear 3.0 and his friends plus, some old withered characters, and even some new ones. You play as Mark Zuckerberg, you work from, 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM against killer animatronics. Watch your back buddy. Animatronics Fredbear 3.0 He looks like Freddy from FNAF 1 except he is golden. He has a black top hat and a black bowtie. He usually carries around a microphone. He starts on the show stage. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is pretty fast. He is defended of with doors. Springbonnie 3.0 At the new pizzeria he was redesigned into a she. She is yellow and has bunny ears with a purple bow on her left ear. She has red lipstic, and a pink bowtie, with two black buttons. She starts on the show stage. She is very quick, and swift. She is defended of with the doors. She is first active on Night 1 and onwards. Freddy Fazbear He is a fat brown bear animatronic with, a black top hat and a black bowtie. He has blue eyes, and he starts on the stage. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He is pretty hard to deal with. He is very slow. He is defended off with the doors. Bonnie The Bunny He is a purple bunny animatronic with a red bowtie. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is defended off with the doors. He starts on the stage. He is the creator of the game's favorite. Chica The Chicken She is a yellow chicken animatronic with a bib that says, Let's Eat. She carries around a cupcake with animatronic eyes. She has 3 tufts of feathers on her head. She also has an orange beak. She is defended off with the doors, and she starts on the stage. She is first active on Night 1 and onwards. Foxy The Pirate Fox He is a withered fox pirate animatronic. Some of his body is damaged. He is red and has brown shorts. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He is out of order, at the pizzeria. You must constantly keep checking The Pirate's Cove to make sure he doesn't leave it and dash to the office. If he has left the cove, you must close the door. Dylan The Human He is a human animatronic. He has a red shirt with a yellow bowtie and brown "hair" and he has white "skin", and has blue pants with black shoes. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He starts on the stage, and is defended off with the doors. Dolan AKA Golden Dylan He is a yellow human based animatronic that is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He is defended off with the doors, and starts on the stage. Old Old Fredbear He is very damaged. His eyes are gone with wires coming out of the sockets. His hat is gone, and his jaw is broken. His chest and waist is burst open and his legs are completely endoskeleton. His right arm is gone, while the left one is not damaged but is dirty. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards, and he starts in the Parts & Service room. He is defended off with the doors. Tom Tom is a black wolf animatronic. He has no eyes. His snout is damaged and his left ear is damaged. His chest and legs are also damaged. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in the Basement. He is defended off with the doors. He is very slow. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night of the whole game. Fredbear 3.0, Springbonnie 3.0, Bonnie and Chica are active on this night. The animatronic won't appear at the door very often. Foxy will only appear if you don't look at the cameras at all until 4:00 AM. Night 2 Fredbear 3.0, Springbonnie 3.0, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Dylan and Dolan are active on this night. This night is pretty easy. Most players die their first time on this night. This night is not very hard. You must constantly keep on watching Foxy so he won't dash to the office. Night 3 Fredbear 3.0, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Dylan, Dolan, Freddy Fazbear, Old Old Fredbear and Tom are active on this night. This night is pretty difficult. You will probably die a couple of times on this night. You still must keep an eye on Foxy. Night 4 Fredbear 3.0, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Dylan, Dolan, Freddy Fazbear, Old Old Fredbear and Tom are active on this night. This night is very hard. You will probably die a lot of times on this night. You still must keep an eye on Foxy. Night 5 Fredbear 3.0, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Dylan, Dolan, Freddy Fazbear, Old Old Fredbear and Tom are active on this night. This night is very difficult. You must keep on eye on Foxy. Except now you must not watch him too much or too little. Night 6 Fredbear 3.0, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Dylan, Dolan, Freddy Fazbear, Old Old Fredbear and Tom are active on this night. This night is very difficult. You must keep on eye on Foxy. Except now you must not watch him too much or too little. Most players die a lot on this night. A lot of players didn't even pass this night ever. Custom Night On this night you can change the animatronics' AI from 0 to 20. This night's difficulty depends. Ending After you beat Night 7, the player walks out of the office then Tom jumps at him, the player dodges it then you see Old Old Fredbear he attempts to bite you but he fails, you jump away, then you see all the animatronics then you dash and duck under Dylan's legs then you realize the door is locked then Old Old Fredbear grabs you then bites you. Phonecalls Night 1 call Um, hello? Hello? Anyone their? Welcome to The Golden Guys Pizzeria! So you're job here is to make sure no one steals the animatronics or objects. Also, they will try to, um, kill you. I know, that sound like a lie but a guard before you who worked at Fredbear's Family Diner was killed. So tonight Fredbear 3.0, Springbonnie 3.0,..... Also we had a Fredbear and Springbonnie 1.0 and 2.0 in some previous locations. Anyway Fredbear 3.0. Springbonnie 3.0, Chica and Bonnie will be active on this night. If they get close, close the door. You got limited power, so don't waste it. Anyway, Fazbear Entertainment, is not responsible for death or,..... You know what you probably know that by now. So you don't need to know that. Anyway good luck and goodnight. Night 2 call Um, hey, um *whispers Diana you klutz, forgetting people's names! Anyway um,..... The phone guy from the last, um,... Night, was on a vacation. So yeah,..... Tonight, um,...,Fredbear 3.0 and Springbonnie 3.0 and some others will be active. What are those others. Hm, um,... Keep an eye on the Fox, he is fast, hehe. *Phone Woman whispers: Diana you idiot you don't know the animatronic's names. Sorry, I have bad social, um,..., Never mind. Hehe. So just live and watch those cameras. Close the um,... what was it? Oh, yeah, doors. So try to live. Bye. Night 3 call Um, testing,tesing,testing, What am I going to say to him? Oh no, it's on! This is um, so hello tonight we have Springbonnie 3.0, Fredbear 3.0, The bear, um, what was his name? Freddy? Then there is Bonnie, Chica then the Fox. Also watch out of the um,.. Animatronics. Also that black wolf and the Fredbear 1.0 will be active in the Parts & Service room. They will try to um,.. Kill you. (phone woman, tries to put recording machine on). Get In their,. It's starting. Hello, Hello, welcome to your job at Dylan's Diner, where fantasy and fun come to life! (phone woman takes it out) Wrong recording. (puts other one in) Hello hello, welcome to Bill's Diner,... (takes it out) Wrong one. You know what, um.. I give up. Bye. Night 4 call Hey welcome back! Um,.. this night is harder than the last night. Do you want a recording. (night guard: Yes!) Ok, um,... Let's try to find a Golden Guys Pizzeria one. Oh this one's bye the um,.. Phone guide from Night 1. Um, so I won't be talking for the rest of the nights. (puts it in) Um, hello, hello, Welcome to The Golden Guys Pizzeria. If you are listening to this is a recording. So Night 4 is, a pretty long time to have lived at here. Sorry, if I sound like a downer. Anyway so tonight Fredbear 3.0, Springbonnie 3.0, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy (Phone woman: Wow, that's the fox's name, so cool, Um, wait how do I unpause it) Cr#p. Good luck and good night. How does this work, wait the thing's still on. So, um,.. Bye, I guess. Night 5 call Um,.. Night 5's pretty good. So I learned how do unpause the tape. So let's um, listen. Tom, Old Old Fredbear, (Phone woman: Those are some cool names,... So that should be it, close the doors, and um, try to live. And watch the cameras. Bye! Wow that was a cool, um,.. Tape. So that's it for tonight. I don't have a Golden Guys Pizzeria Night 5 recorded message. So um, I only have The Night 4 one. So good luck. Locations *Stage *Dining Area *Parts & Service room *Basement *Kitchen *Exit *West Hall *West Hall Corner *East Hall *East Hall Corner *Office Mechanics *Doors: You close them to defend the animatronics off *Power: You have limited power. *Free Roam: You can Free-Roam around the pizzeria. Minigames Night 1 beaten You play as Springbonnie from the 1st game, you are with Fredbear then Fredbear appears to be put into a truck while you are put into The Safe Room. The screen then says "Friendships don't last forever" Night 2 beaten You play as Tom, you are in a room full of endoskeletons and artifacts, a man walks in then runs at you then attacks you it then says "Life isn't perfect, it's mostly pain" Night 3 beaten You play as Spring Chica (a scrapped character that was going to be at Fredbear's) you walk, around outside, people run from you, you look around, then a Purple Man runs at you then it says "Hated" Night 4 beaten You play as Old Fredbear, you are in the parts and service room The Day Shift guard walks in and shoots you then hits you with a, crowbar, you fall over, then it says "Life is sad for some" Night 5 beaten You play as Old Old Fredbear, a kid walks in then punches you then screams, you then bite him, he dies. "Some get annoyed by Stupidity" Trivia *There was a 4th game planned to release after this game was finished. It was going to take place in a factory full of all of the animatronics from the previous games. Fan Art Category:Games